gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Hayward
Jane Hayward is a recurring character on the sixth season of Glee. She first appears in the second episode Homecoming, wanting to be a Warbler. She ultimately ends up being one of Rachel Berry's new members of the New Directions. She is portrayed by actress and singer, Samantha Marie Ware. Biography Jane is implied to come from a wealthy family. Her father and uncle are Dalton alums. She attended the lowest performing public school in Ohio before her father sued Dalton for discrimination (due to Dalton being an all-boys school) and won, and she got into Dalton. She also says that if transfer to McKinley is what she wants, her parents are willing to do it, once again implying her family is rich. Season Six Homecoming Jane first introduces herself to Blaine, who is now coach of the Warblers, in hopes of joining. After long and heated discussion, Blaine convinces the glee club to allow Jane show her talent before they make a decision. Sensing how nervous she is, Blaine takes Jane to see Rachel Berry, whom Jane actually admires, and Rachel coaches her for her audition. She sings Tightrope in front of the seemingly flattered Warblers, but they ultimately reject her, much to her dismay. Blaine decides to confront the council and threaten to end his career for Jane's sake. In the end, however, Jane goes to Rachel, requesting to join New Directions instead. Blaine becomes completely upset with her decision and accuses Rachel for stealing her. She is later seen in the Choir Room, introduced by Kurt and Rachel, along with Roderick, Mason and Madison McCarthy. She later sings Home with the other members and the alumni at McKinley homecoming. Jagged Little Tapestry Jane is first seen with the rest of the new members of New Directions, along with the alumni members who have agreed to return. She notices that Kurt and Rachel are experiencing issues with leading the lesson of the day. At one point, Jane asks Kurt and Rachel what she wants the rest of the club to do as far as the assignment, and Tina just tells her to sit and smile like she did for three years. Jane appears to enjoy the performance of Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move. When Santana proposes, and Brittany accepts, she applauds the couple. Kurt then speaks up about his opposing view on the two marrying, and Jane turns towards him in disbelief. She and Mason perform a mash-up of Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet in the auditorium, receiving some applause from everyone excluding Kurt, who told the two of them that they could have improved vocally. She and Mason overhear Kurt and Rachel whisper backstage and get a bit offended. Jane and the rest of the New Directions members listen to Kurt and Rachel make a speech before she joins in with them in the performance of You Learn/You've Got a Friend. The Hurt Locker, Part One She first appears in the episode during the Bitch performance, where she is shocked and later confused when she opened and finds Sue singing inside her locker. She then applauds for Rachel announce that she has found the setlist for the Invitational. She is last seen watching Vocal Adrenaline performs Rock Lobster ''and ''Whip It ''at the Invitational. The Hurt Locker, Part Two She is sitting in the audience in the beginning of the episode as Sue revises the rules of the invitationals competition. She is later referred to as "a transfer student" by Kitty when she and Rachel discuss Kitty's return to the glee club. She enters the choir room with Kitty, Rachel, and the rest of New Directions and listens to Kitty and Rachel's pep talk. Once Spencer joins the glee club, she is seen excited. She performs back-up during ''It Must Have Been Love and Father Figure, and she belts during All Out of Love. She celebrates with the other members of New Directions once it was announced that they had won first place. She is referred to as "other girl" by Kitty, and she responds with a confused expression on her face. At the end of the episode, she joins the circle and calls out, "Amazing!" with the rest of the New Directions members. What the World Needs Now Jane is in the choir room with the other members of New Directions when Rachel refers to all of the members as winners. When the assignment was introduced and explained by Kurt and Rachel, Jane appears to be excited. Kurt introduces New Directions' secret weapon, Mercedes, as she enters the choir room. When asked if she wants to get mentored by Mercedes, she gets up with other members to join her in the middle of the room. Jane appears onstage with New Directions as Santana performs Alfie for her abuela. She is also in the auditorium when Spencer escorts Santana and Brittany to their seats. She walks onstage with New Directions as What the World Needs Now begins. When the song ends, she joins everyone onstage in the group hug. Transitioning Jane first appears in the choir room with the rest of the members of New Directions. After Artie introduces The Wheel of Musical Fortune, when Spencer asks if the members could just pull names out of a hat, she places a hand on him and quiets him before Mercedes begins to spin the wheel to pick her duet partner. She arrives at the party in Rachel's party and dances to Mercedes and Roderick's rendition of All About That Bass before she and Madison join Roderick onstage as back-up dancers. She applauds for Kurt and Blaine before they perform Somebody Loves You. During the performance, Jane carries a box of costumes for everyone to put on. She takes a photo with Roderick in her costume before sharing a friendly smile with him. During the rest of the song, she continued to dance along with the rest of the New Directions members. She watches Rachel and Sam perform Time After Time and applauds them afterwards. A Wedding Jane is seen helping to prepare Brittany and Santana's wedding along with her fellow New Directions members and some of the alumni. She is trying to put some decorative lights. It's shown that she has a special hair style before the wedding, when she and her friends help Artie to enter the barn by lifting him in his chair, being led by Mike. She sits next to Spencer during the ceremony when they watch the performance of At Last and later the vows and Pierce's speech. Jane and Madison sing back up to Hey Ya!. By the end of the episode, Jane dances with Mason to Our Day Will Come. Child Star Jane is seen with Rachel, Will, and the rest of New Directions in the auditorium as Sue introduces Myron Muskovitz. Myron performs a rehearsal number of Lose My Breath for his bar mitzvah, and Jane appears shocked as she observes the full performance. She is at her locker when Mason first appears to visit her. Jane tells him that she got a C on her math test, indicating that she was having a bad day. Mason tries cheering her up by inviting her on a date to Breadstix. Before Jane accepts his invitation, Madison appears, reminding Mason of their diet plan before she and Mason walk away together, leaving Jane in the hall by herself. Mason addresses his crush on Jane to Roderick and Spencer, attempting to receive help on how to handle his situation with Madison. Jane, at the next glee club session, eyes Mason from afar, noticing the hopeful look on his face. For the assignment of the week, Will encourages all of the glee club members to pair up and perform a song to sing for Myron's bar mitzvah. Before Mason gets the opportunity to ask Jane to be his partner, Madison gets in the way, trying to get Mason to talk about songs they could perform together. Later in the hallway, Mason asks Jane to perform a duet together. However, Jane states that she's already paired up with Roderick. Mason asks her if Roderick was taking her out for pizza, indicating a second attempt at asking Jane out. Jane agrees about Mason being a bad-ass, being that he was a cheerleader. She lets Mason know that, if he wants to switch duet partners, then he has to let the others know. Mason agrees, and they smile at each other before Jane walks away. In the cafeteria, when Mason tells Madison that he wants to switch duet partners, Madison reminds Mason that he already performed a duet with Jane previously. Mason tells her that he wants to do it again, but Madison states that he doesn't due to the fact that she has beautiful legs and no one would be looking at his, in addition to her huge hair that she loves to toss around. At this statement, Jane is seen in the background, touching her hair. Mason argues that he wants to ask her out, but Madison objects, leading into an argument between the twins. When Madison starts an outburst, Jane is seen watching the scene in shock before Madison leaves the cafeteria. Jane walks up to Mason, stating that it might be easier for the two of them to keep their original duet partners. Jane is behind the curtains as she watches Mason perform I Want To Break Free at Myron's bar mitzvah. When the song ends, she hugs him and praises him. In the choir room, after apologizing to Mason, Madison states that Jane is a stage hog. Jane goes onstage with Spencer and Roderick to perform Uptown Funk in order to stall time so Myron could clean up. She joins Rachel, Sheldon, Myron, and the rest of New Directions as they perform Break Free. At the end of the episode, Jane performs Cool Kids with New Directions. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Jane is first seen performing Rather Be with the rest of New Directions. Near the end, she is seen ending the song with her final solo line, glancing over at Mason. During the glee club meeting, when she finds out that the Warblers are joining New Directions due to the burning of their school, she looks around in disbelief. Will leads a dance session in the auditorium, and Jane attempts to follow his dance steps, eventually giving up halfway. Jane asks Will if they Directions and the Warblers were really a team, because half of them were wearing uniforms. She appears angry by the sexism displayed by the Warblers, a reminder of how she didn't get into the Warblers at her first try. Songs S6= ;Solos Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 11.26.45 pm.png|Tightrope (Homecoming)|link=Tightrope ;Duets Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.35.37 pm.png|Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet (Mason) (Jagged Little Tapestry)|link= Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Back-up singing Gallery B50hdbiiyaa021o.png Tumblr nhz02kpWD71s51aexo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhz02kpWD71s51aexo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhz02kpWD71s51aexo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhz02kpWD71s51aexo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhz02kpWD71s51aexo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nhz02kpWD71s51aexo3 250.gif Tumblr nhz02kpWD71s51aexo2 250.gif Tumblr nhz02kpWD71s51aexo1 250.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo3 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo1 500.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o1_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o2_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o4_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o5_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o6_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o7_250.gif tumblr_ni2s7wRtZG1s6uc15o1_250.gif tumblr_ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo2_250.gif Jane&Tina JLT2.gif Jane&Tina JLT1.gif Tumblr nj247mNYxh1u44wako6 400.gif ND Show Circle THLPT.jpg New Directions Father Figure.jpg FlirtyJanson6.gif FlirtyJanson4.gif FlirtyJanson2.gif I'mAllYours Janson3.gif I'mAllYours Janson1.gif JansonGlances8.gif JansonGlances7.gif JansonGlances6.gif JansonGlances5.gif JansonGlances4.gif JansonGlances3.gif JansonGlances2.gif JansonGlances1.gif BeautifulLegs JaneHayward2.gif BeautifulLegs JaneHayward1.gif Tumblr nkh03iiqgr1u3jcpqo2 500.gif Tumblr nkh03iiqgr1u3jcpqo1 500.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo1 250.gif BabbleMadison McCarthyTwins3.gif BabbleMadison McCarthyTwins1.gif MadisonMcCarthy AboutJane 6x09 4.gif jane.png Navigational Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members